guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sergeant Weststar
Skit I was coming out of Longeye's Ledge when I found the good Sergeant and his men discussing their next big plan: :Sergeant Weststar: At attention, troops! Intelligence reports that Rake Blazeclaw, one of the Charr's leaders, has been sighted fleeing to the southeast and attempting to rally Charr forces there. :Sergeant Weststar: This is our opportunity to strike. Removing Blazeclaw from the equation presents us with one less formidible foe, while sowing further confusion within the Charr's ranks. :Sergeant Weststar: Chance, you will be on point for this mission. We will be counting on your blade to see us through when we catch up to Blazeclaw. :Chance Redding: I already have the perfect plan: find the Charr, and then stab him! :Sergeant Weststar: Chance, the gods favor some with brains and brawn. You are not one of those so blessed. Planning will be handled by our tactical officer, Jenn Valefield. :Sergeant Weststar: Undoubtedly, this will be no simple pursuit. The Charr will have traps waiting for us. Another reason to have Jenn in our company: she's...heh heh...disarmingly adept at disabling traps. :Jenn Valefield: That's still funny, sir. :Sergeant Weststar: Lastly, on rear guard, we have...Brent Poltroon. He is here because I have no other men at my disposal. :Brave Brent Poltroon: How many times do I gotta tell you, it's BRAVE Brent Poltroon. I mean, ready to guard your rear, sir! :Sergeant Weststar: Yes. Well. Be that as it may, please try not to abandon our unit and run away this time. :Brave Brent Poltroon: The rearguard is a most dangerous task! They always take out the guy in the rear first! You said that's why you put me there! :Sergeant Weststar: I said no such thing. Everyone, make yourselves ready. This will be our last chance to gather what supplies we can before setting off in pursuit. Move out! ::There was probably a quest associated with that, but I had popped out of Longeye's Ledge with only half a party, so I had to go back in. They were gone when I returned :( SarielV 09:01, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::I updated the article and added your quotes. Great job SarielV. The quest associated with this conversation is Falling Out which you'll only get later once you've completed the primary Assault on the Stronghold. — [[User:Perfectsam|'Perfectsam']] 12:05, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I CAN"T FIND HIM!!! WHERE IS HE!?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:03, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :can you read his mind???????? Lost-Blue 02:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::umm....ugh...i-... ... ... . ... .. .... ...........................................................WHAT?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:10, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::Leave Longeye's Ledge, he's just south of the door. Unless you've heard the dialouge already in which case go find Corpse of Brave Brent Poltroon. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:18, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: I've heard the dialogue but can't find the stupid corpse. Docta Jenkins 21:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Brent's corpse is in Dalada Uplands, see the page here. [[User:Chibi Moon Shadow|''Chibi Moon Shadow'']] 22:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I know where he spawns. He wouldn't appear for me. I had the flame mage quest active. I abandoned it (After finishing it because I couldn't find sergeant weststar.) and the corpse appeared the next time I zoned in. Docta Jenkins 00:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC)